hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mysterious female assassin
There is an unknown female assassin disguised as a model in Lorne de Havilland's party in the 7th Hitman: Blood Money ''mission, ''You Better Watch Out. Her presence in the mission is first referred to by Alexander Leland Cayne during the pre-mission cinematic. He comments that "We had our best agent on the spot. We were ready...". She is then seen as a silhouette on the mission loading screen, on the right hand side. In-game, she is known as "?". Appearance She wears the same Santa based outfit as the rest of the models at the party. She has short black hair and green colored eyes, and has a distinctive tattoo on her buttock with the symbol of The Franchise. Personality Little is known about the traits of this character, who has substantially less dialog or screen time than other Franchise assassins in the game. However, judging from the cutscene in which she kills 47, it seems that she is very cold natured, and calculative in her approach. She refers to 47 as a "hunk of meat" and comments on how it should be considered a waste to kill him, as she interacts. These personal expressions shown display an empathetic detachment and playful indifference concerning the way she regards her victims and also on how she generally operates while on a mission, all of which is befitting of a predatorial lurer; who primarily uses her physical appearance and assets to attract her targets into a false sense of security - right before she goes for the kill. Gallery HitmanBloodMoney_47_ingame_killed.png|The mysterious female assassin killing 47. Concept_image_of_questionmark..jpg|The original concept render for "?". image_of_questionmark.jpg bm14.jpg|The mysterious female assassin circles 47 moments before killing him. Mysterious female Assassin.png|Mysterious female assassin as seen in the pre-mission loading screen. Alternate You Better Watch out Mission screen.png|The original loading screen for the mission You Better Watch Out…, which included the mysterious female assassin as a target. Trivia *When she sees 47 during the mission, she will seductively gesture for him to follow her into a private suite. If he does so, there will be a brief period of time in idleness, before a cutscene will play in which she stabs him in the neck with a nail file' after making a remark. *When you look behind the couch in her room, you can find the real model. She has apparently been killed by the assassin, so she could take her place. However, her map marker indicates that she is still alive. *Originally she was supposed to be an additional target in the mission You better Watch Out... but was cut as a target by the game designers. *The original concept model for her can be seen dancing near one on the entrances of the The Shark Club in the Hell party. *She is in the loading screen just as a shadow. *The only time that she is "counted" as target is after the cutscene, otherwise she is counted as civilian. Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:Hitman: Blood Money targets